Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for displaying medical images in a dynamic and changing manner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for dynamically displaying medical images during forward and backward movement in a virtual bronchoscopy during pathway planning based on a position and a direction of a virtual camera being navigated through airways of the lungs.
Discussion of Related Art
Pathway planning visualization techniques are rapidly growing in various medical areas. Visualization techniques help minimize the size of an incision, non-invasively treat diseases of a patient in surgeries, and non-invasively navigate inside of patients to identify and treat target lesions. However, visualization may pose unexpected risks when incorrect information is displayed. For example, when navigating a virtual camera view in a backward or retracting direction through an airway of the lungs, the views provided to a clinician may make it difficult for the clinician to retrace the previously taken steps and return to a previous location. Moreover, a user may find the virtual camera view navigating outside of the airways of the lungs.